Wearable systems can integrate various elements, such as miniaturized computers, input devices, sensors, detectors, image displays, wireless communication devices as well as image and audio processors, into a device that can be worn by a user. Such devices provide a mobile and lightweight solution to communicating, computing and interacting with one's environment. With the advance of technologies associated with wearable systems and miniaturized optical elements, it has become possible to consider wearable compact optical displays that augment the wearer's experience of the real world.
By placing an image display element close to the wearer's eye(s), an artificial image can be made to overlay the wearer's view of the real world. Such image display elements are incorporated into systems also referred to as “near-eye displays”, “head-mounted displays” (HMDs) or “heads-up displays” (HUDs). Depending upon the size of the display element and the distance to the wearer's eye, the artificial image may fill or nearly fill the wearer's field of view.